In my prior U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,336,597 and 3,370,426, I have disclosed master cylinders of the dual side-by-side type, and actuators for transferring a single axially applied force and dividing the applied force for distribution to each of two parallel pistons moving in cylinders within the master cylinder housing. In each of these structures, the outer ends 89 and 89a of the parallel pistons therein shown and described have been shaped to accommodate a rocking beam member coacting between the piston actuator and points on the pistons which are intermediate the extremities of the piston. Also, the structure of the piston actuator as shown in FIG. 10 of each of these patents is somewhat more complicated in order not only to accommodate disposition between the ends of the parallel pistons, but also to provide for the "takeover" features described in each of these patents. As will be appreciated, the amount of machining operations required to fabricate not only the pistons, but also the piston actuator element are relatively numerous, and therefore costly. In accordance with the present invention, however, the structure is greatly simplified, and therefore rendered less costly to manufacture than with the prior devices, while at the same time maintaining the equalizing and "takeover" features of the prior structures.